List of WSM Issues with Hajime no Ippo
This page contains a list of the issues of Weekly Shonen Magazine that Hajime no Ippo appeared in. The magazine goes on official sale in Japan on Wednesday each week unless there is a Holiday. During Holiday times (Christmas, New Years, Golden Week in late April, and now Mountain Day or Obon Festival in August that became an official holiday in 2016) Weekly Shonen Magazine release a double issue that covers 2 weeks. Note: Issues are released about two weeks before cover date. Note: Break might mean Morikawa Jouji is taking a vacation, health related issue, or researching. Weekly Shonen Magazine Notable Issues * Weekly Shonen Magazine Issue 16, 2008 and Weekly Shonen Sunday Issue 16, 2008 featured Makunouchi Ippo on the cover shaking hands with Conan Edogawa (of Detective Conan) as part of a collaboration plan commemorating the 50th anniversary of both magazines. * Weekly Shonen Magazine Issue 20, 2008 featured a special event in which the main characters of Ashita No Joe, Joe Yabuki and Hajime no Ippo, Makunouchi Ippo played a match on a computer simulation. The abilities values of both characters were adjusted to be in the same weightclass, where it was set under the supervision of Tetsuya Chiba (mangaka of Ashita No Joe) and Morikawa Jouji. See Ippo vs. Joe for more details. * Weekly Shonen Magazine Issue 16, 2009 featured Makunouchi Ippo and various of characters from other WSM series appearing on the cover wearing boxing gear and taking a fighting stance while promoting the 100th volume release for Hajime no Ippo. * Weekly Shonen Magazine Issue 1, 2013 featured Makunouchi Ippo on the cover promoting Hajime no Ippo reaching Round 1000. Various mangaka sent tributes honouring the event. * Weekly Shonen Magazine Issue 1, 2014 was the magazine's 55th celebration featuring Makunouchi Ippo along side other characters from WSM series. * Weekly Shonen Magazine Issue 42 and Issue 43, 2019 celebrated 30 years of the series serialization featuring various coloured pages and tributes from other mangaka. The Cover of Issue 42 shown Makunouchi Ippo on it copying the Volume 1 cover. Gallery Issues from 1990's= WSM - Issue 7 - 1990.png|Issue 7 - 1990 WSM - Issue 8 - 1990.png|Issue 8 - 1990 WSM - Issue 14 - 1990.png|Issue 14 - 1990 WSM - Issue 20 - 1990.png|Issue 20 - 1990 WSM - Issue 26 - 1990.png|Issue 26 - 1990 WSM - Issue 34 - 1990.png|Issue 34 - 1990 WSM - Issue 39 - 1990.png|Issue 39 - 1990 WSM - Issue 22 - 1991.png|Issue 22 - 1991 WSM - Issue 34 - 1991.png|Issue 34 - 1991 WSM - Issue 44 - 1991.png|Issue 44 - 1991 WSM - Issue 6 - 1992.png|Issue 6 - 1992 WSM - Issue 43 - 1992.png|Issue 43 - 1992 WSM - Issue 12 - 1993.png|Issue 12 - 1993 WSM - Issue 24 - 1993.png|Issue 24 - 1993 WSM - Issue 39 - 1993.png|Issue 39 - 1993 WSM - Issue 11 - 1994.png|Issue 11 - 1994 WSM - Issue 27 - 1994.png|Issue 27 - 1994 WSM - Issue 46 - 1994.png|Issue 46 - 1994 WSM - Issue 24 - 1995.png|Issue 24 - 1995 WSM - Issue 35 - 1995.png|Issue 35 - 1995 WSM - Issue 48 - 1995.png|Issue 48 - 1995 WSM - Issue 10 - 1996.png|Issue 10 - 1996 WSM - Issue 30 - 1996.png|Issue 30 - 1996 WSM - Issue 44 - 1996.png|Issue 44 - 1996 WSM - Issue 11 - 1997.png|Issue 11 - 1997 WSM - Issue 47 - 1997.png|Issue 47 - 1997 WSM - Issue 13 - 1998.png|Issue 13 - 1998 WSM - Issue 19 - 1998.png|Issue 19 - 1998 WSM - Issue 30 - 1998.png|Issue 30 - 1998 WSM - Issue 39 - 1998.png|Issue 39 - 1998 WSM - Issue 01 - 1999.png|Issue 01 - 1999 WSM - Issue 16 - 1999.png|Issue 16 - 1999 WSM - Issue 28 - 1999.png|Issue 28 - 1999 WSM - Issue 37-38 - 1999.png|Issue 47 - 1997 |-| Issues from 2000's= WSM - Issue 21-22 - 2001.png|Issue 21-22 - 2001 WSM - Issue 36-37 - 2001.png|Issue 36-37 - 2001 WSM - Issue 39 - 2001.png|Issue 39 - 2001 WSM - Issue 45 - 2006.png|Issue 45 - 2006 WSM - Issue 19 - 2007.png|Issue 19 - 2007 WSM - Issue 1 - 2008.png|Issue 1 - 2008 WSM - Issue 4-5 - 2009.png|WSM - Issue 4-5 - 2009 WSM - Issue 16 - 2009.png|WSM - Issue 16 - 2009 WSM - Issue 14 - 2009 - Miyata on Cover.png|Issue 14 - 2009 WSM - Issue 16 - 2009 - 100 Volumes.png|Issue 16 - 2009 - 100 Volumes WSM - Issue 42-43 - Ippo Cover - 2009 - 20 Years.png|Issue 42-43 - 2009 - 20 Years |-| Issues from 2010's= WSM - Issue 2-3 - 2010.png|Issue 2-3 - 2010 WSM - Issue 32 - 2010 - 01.png|Issue 32 - 2010 - Round 900 WSM - Issue 12 - 2011.png|Issue 12 - 2011 WSM - Issue 42 - 2011.png|Issue 42 - 2011 WSM - Issue 31 - 2012 - Ippo Cover.png|Issue 31 - 2012 - Ippo Cover WSM - Issue 01 - 2013 - Round 1000.png|Issue 01 - 2013 - Round 1000 WSM - Issue 43 - 2013.png|Issue 43 - 2013 WSM - Issue 1 - 2014 - 55 Years.png|Issue 1 - 2014 - 55 Years WSM - Issue 4-5 - 2019 - 60 Years.png|Issue 4-5 - 2019 - 60 Years WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - 30th Year.png|WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - 30th Year WSM - Issue 43 - 2019 - Ippo on Cover.png|Issue 43 - 2019 - Part of 30 year Anniversary |-| Other Issues= SM Special - 2016.png|SM Special - 2016 SM Special - 2017.png|SM Special - 2017 Category:Weekly Shōnen Magazine